Perchance to Dream
by W.C.Reaf
Summary: Someone’s been giving the xgirls some very memorable dreams, some more than others. Set mid season 2, crossover with Hex.


This is my first femslash fanfic and if you haven't seen Hex then you might wonder what's going on so there's an explanation of the Hex stuff at the end of the fic.

Title: Perchance to Dream

Author: Wild Card Reaf

Fandoms: X-men Evolution and Hex

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution, Marvel and WB do and Hex is property of Shine and Sony Pictures Television International, nether belong to me.

Rating: R

Spoilers: None I can think of

Summary: Someone's been giving the x-girls some very memorable dreams, some more than others. Set mid season 2, crossover with Hex.

Kitty yawned lightly; the only person at the table to pick up on it was Kurt.

"You alright Kitty, it's just that you've been yawning all day?" Kurt asked politely as always, and then took a bite of his lunch.

"Yeah…" another yawn, "I just haven't been, like, getting much sleep is all." She finally stopped yawning and continued on eating what the cafeteria deemed to call food.

Kitty would have preferred to ramble on about that, but Jean had to add her two Cents, "Bad dreams?" she asked somewhat hesitantly.

"Well I wouldn't call them bad, just, well, like; I can't get a nights' sleep." Kitty decided –after flushing a bit- that if she wasn't getting out of talking about 'it' then she could at least shift the focus, "But last night, when I do finally, and you know what, I wake up at, like, four in the morning to Rogue moaning very loudly in her sleep."

"Was she having a bad dream as well?" Scott asked taking a bite out of his sandwich, as ever totally clueless. Kitty and Jean nearly slapped their foreheads –or his- at his ignorance.

* * *

"I hear you luv." Risty said sympathetically in full Manchester accent. 

"But you don't know what it's like hearing your roommates' sex dreams." Rogue replied, slightly unsure whether or not she could go on eating her lunch.

"Well then you certainly don't want to her about this boarding school I used to go to. And it's not like you haven't had dreams like that before." Risty was thankful she had already finished everything on her plate, just then she noticed the redness enter Rogues cheeks, she had defiantly hit the nail on the head. "So was Scott any good?" she asked thinking she knew her friends one track mind.

"It wasn't Scott," Rogue was confident she could share anything with her best friend and this proved no exception, "it was nice and she was good at…"

"A ba da ad ba, there's a best friends code that **strictly** says 'do not let them tell you about their intimate dreams'," Risty cut her off so suddenly from revealing any intimate details that she just realised something, "and did you say 'she', as in you've moved from Scott to Jean?"

"No, well, maybe, and it wasn't Jean." Rogue shuddered at the thought, but the idea didn't repulse her as much as she thought it would, "It was with some black haired British chick I think." Rogue saw Ristys' go wide with what she assumed was shock, "No, no, not you Risty," charming her friend down, "I think she said her name was Thelma." Risty pretended comically to wipe sweat from her brow, she chuckled at the sight.

"Now this reminds me of some **other** boarding school moments," Risty got a wicked gleam in her eye and a smirk planted on her face, "well, I might have to exchange that birthday dildo I got you for a strap-on, won't I?" They both laughed at that for what seemed like hours.

* * *

-Somewhere in England- 

Cassie was flipping though a book when she heard the sounds f her friend returning, "So where have you been, I haven't seen you in days?"

"well you did say you wanted to be alone for the weekend," Thelma walked over to Cassie and sat beside her, "and what's a lesbian ghost like me to do apart from mess with peoples heads?" when she saw Cassie look up with a slight scowl on her face she couldn't resist, "unless you want me all to yourself and that pretty head of yours."

End Story.

Well now here is the explanation I promised, Thelma, as she said is a "lesbian ghost" and she can project herself into other people's dreams. In the series she does that with sex dreams, her as the main role in the dreams, and Cassie is the only living person that can see her.

Right now I'm stretching things here by what a ghost can and can't do (which isn't defined in ether series) and I'm going to say that ghosts can teleport to any part of the world, so that's how she got to the mansion.

I hope that make some sense, or helped to clear a few things up.

W. C. Reaf.


End file.
